The present invention relates to a frying apparatus and process.
The usual frying methods nowadays are deep-fat frying, belt frying (on a TELFLON or steel belt) and drum frying. The frying of spherical pieces or mixtures of different ingredients is mostly effected by deep-fat frying which is not only undesirable from a health point of view, but also imparts an oil-like taste to the product.
The frying of meatballs may be carried out in a drum fryer, but this method suffers from the disadvantage of overheated oil occuring at those parts of the drum not covered by the product. For frying a product consisting of different ingredients which require different frying times, it is difficult to add the new ingredients during the frying and although it is possible to use two or more fryers, this adds to the costs and it is also necessary to provide separate mixers between the fryers.